The London Runaway
by The-Silver-Phoenix1313
Summary: Pepper's cousin Skye Phoenix comes to stay with her & Tony for a bit while she can get herself set up. She has had a horrible past few years & is ready to start again. Can she escape forever or will her past come back to haunt her? & what will she do when she meets Steve Rogers? There is an instant attraction but Skye's past keeps her from being happy can Steve fix her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Captain/OC fanfic so I'd really like to have some feedback if you guys could! I think it's a bit dull at parts and I really tried to keep them to a minimum! Hope you like it!**

Looking down at her phone she let a small frown mar her lips. How hard was it to find a huge building in the middle of New York? Apparently harder than she thought. She had placed the address into her phone and it had brought her to the wrong place. Frustrated she shook her phone as if that would help, when it didn't she took in a deep sigh. "I guess I could always ask for directions…" She murmured to herself. She walked by a couple of stores finally deciding to go into one and ask. She felt like she stood out in the store as it blared some quick paced rap song from the speakers. As she made her way to the counter she grabbed the attention of the woman behind the counter. She greeted her with a smile and leaned in so she could hear what each other was saying.

"What can I do you for honey?" She asked, her New York accent fitting in that was the norm.

"Oh, yes please I think I'm a bit lost…" Her British accent stood out even more so, she almost felt that the music seemed to quiet so everyone could listen to the abnormality. "I'm looking for Stark Tower? I think my phone had a hissy fit and brought me to the wrong place."

"Oh sweetie, you are on the wrong side of town! Let me call you a cab and we will get you going to the right place." She reached for the phone behind the desk.

"No, I think I'll just call my cousin… I should have taken up her offer to pick me up in the first place." She looked down at her luggage bag that had been her carry on. They airline had lost the rest of it. "Could you tell me where I am at so I can let her know?"

The woman smiled again and wrote down the address quickly for her so she could stand out and talk with ease. "Here you go dear. Hope you get ahold of your sister."

"Cousin and thank you!" She picked up the paper and rushed out feeling silly as a couple of the customers watched her go with a laugh. She quickly found her cousin's number and hit her name as the number flashed upon the screen with her cousin's picture. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Skye! I was starting to think you got lost! Are you here?"

"Hey Pepper, no I uh, eheheh, I did get lost… Could you come pick me up?" Skye felt her face redden a bit she felt very silly to have gotten lost like this.

"Of course I can, where are you at?" Skye rattled off the address and described her surroundings. "Oh that's easy; Tony has a friend living close by there! Hey, he is actually supposed to be on his way over, I'll just give him a call and he can swing by and pick you up! I'll call you right back!" And before Skye could respond Pepper hung up.

Skye stood by the building as the sun had started to set a bit and it made her nervous, her phone rang with Pepper's ring tone making her jump. "Pep?"

"Yeah, Steve is going to come get you, he should be there in like five minutes. I will see you as soon as you both get here!" She hung up again. Skye looked down at her phone, she would have preferred that Pepper stay on the phone with her, but she wasn't going to make her just because she felt a little scared.

The street lamps had come on when a motorcycle pulled up in front of where she stood, a handsome looking man with blonde hair got off and looked around before his eyes met hers and he walked over to her. "Are you Skye?" He seemed a bit nervous about approaching a stranger.

"Yes, are you Steve? Pepper told me you'd be coming; I honestly couldn't thank you enough. I hope it wasn't too much of a bother." Skye reached out her hand and shook his.

"Not at all." He seemed a bit surprised by her accent, it was apparent he had been expecting someone with an American accent like his. He looked down at the dress she had been wearing; it was a tea length black with lime green polka dot dress and lime green two inch high open toed heels she had a light sweater that was zipped all the way up covering her arms and torso. "I think I brought the wrong transportation."

Skye smiled, "I'll be alright, not my first rodeo." She followed him back to the motorcycle, he took the only bag she had and strapped it down. Getting on he watched as she helped herself ignoring the friendly hand he held out to help her on. She settled herself behind him side saddled tucking most of her dress under her bottom to prevent it from getting dirty or catching. It exposed more of her legs which he was surprised were covered with tattoos but it was a bit too dark to tell what they were of. If she saw him looking at them she didn't let on, she simply waited till he remembered where they were supposed to be heading and kicked the motorcycle to life. Her hands wrapped around his waist, resting gently on his stomach. Her hands were manicured with a sea green polish that seemed to match perfectly with her own light green eyes; and her fingers held no rings.

"You're going to want to hold on tight ma'am." He said over the sound of the engine. She said nothing but her grip held a little tighter as they started off towards Stark Tower. After about twenty minutes Steve stopped, the cooler New York air had stung a bit at her face and a little after they had started Skye had buried her face in Steve's shoulders. As Steve got off he heard Pepper squeal behind him and watched as Skye went to jump off of his bike. She seemed to put too much oomph in her jump because instead of landing on her feet she fell face first into the pavement.

"Skye!" Pepper had given a squeak of surprise and rushed forward to help her cousin up, but Steve was closer and took her by the arm carefully lifting her up setting her on her feet, but Skye still gave a small twinge as though he had hurt her. Pepper dusted the gravel and dirt off of her face and arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pep, really." She gave Pepper a smile to reassure her but it didn't work Pepper still continued to dust her off. "Thank you again by the way, for the ride and for helping me up." She gave him a bit of a bigger smile than she had her cousin and he felt himself grow a bit red in the cheeks.

"Not a problem ma'am." He said giving her a bit of a nervous smile.

"Oh, I should formally introduce you two." Pepper smiled. "Steve this is my cousin Skye Phoenix, Skye this is Tony's friend Steve Rogers."

Skye smiled and shook Steve's hand. "Mrs. Phoenix." Steve said as he let go of her hand.

"It's Miss, and please just call me Skye. No ma'am, no Miss, just Skye. It makes me feel silly otherwise."

Steve nodded, "Of course Mis- I mean Skye." He flushed a bit at his almost mistake, thankfully for him Tony had come out at that moment.

"Hey Capsicle." Tony smirked clapping him on the back. "Skye," He moved from Steve to Skye giving her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you again."

"It's wonderful to be back. Are you sure I'm not bothering you two? I really can find my own place; the hotels aren't too bad around here from what I remember."

"Nonsense, I couldn't live with myself if something happened." Pepper interjected. "No, you're much safer with us."

Skye flushed a bit with embarrassment, "Thanks Pep…"

"We were just getting ready to go out for dinner, when did you last eat?" Pepper asked.

"Before the flight, and even then I only snacked. I was too nervous."

"Well come on, I know this amazing place you will just love." As she turned to take Skye towards the waiting limo she stopped and turned towards Steve. "You should come too; I want to thank you for picking Skye up for me. It's the least I could do."

"Of course he'll come." Tony said not waiting for Steve to answer for himself pushing the man along behind Skye and Pepper as they crawled into the limo. Tony had set him next to Skye while he and Pepper sat across from them.

"So what brings you to New York?" Steve asked trying to ignore the looks Tony was giving him. "Besides Pepper I mean."

Skye was quiet for a moment; he almost thought he had offended her until she spoke. "I just needed a new start. Some space and hopefully a new life, I just hope my old one doesn't try to follow…" She looked from her feet to out the window Tony was the one to break the silence.

"I'd like to see him try to come here; I'll knock his ass into next year." Tony murmured and Steve looked to his friend for a moment surprised at the sudden hostility.

"I just still can't believe you never told me Skye. All these years all you would have had to say is one word and it would have been over with a long time ago." Pepper said leaning forward and placing her hand on Skye's knee. Her body seemed to give an involuntary jerk or twitch.

"You know there was never a moment between the two of us where I could have. I would have just gotten myself into more trouble and probably you too." Her voice was soft and quiet and even though he was sitting right next to her he had to lean towards her to hear what she was saying. "But it's done with now, nothing else I can do and he's gone for good." Her smile was suddenly back and Steve noticed it almost seemed to light up the back of the limo. "No use in thinking about the past when they future looks so bright."

Steve felt she was being vague on purpose, he had a hunch what was going on but he wasn't 100% sure. She left, uprooted her life for some reason, a job, maybe a boss who she didn't get along with, maybe she had a stalker? He wasn't sure, but he was sure he was quite glad to see her smiling again the frown that had marred her face didn't suit her at all.

A couple minutes later they arrived outside of a small Italian place that Steve had rode by a couple times on his small adventures around the city. He was last to exit as he waited for Skye to get out first behind Tony and Pepper. They followed the couple inside suddenly feeling a bit underdressed in his jeans and plain white shirt with his leather coat. Although Skye was Pepper's cousin she stood close by Steve as they made their way to the table, Steve almost reached out and placed his hand on her waist a few times, once he almost thought Tony had seen. They slid into the booth Tony and Pepper on one side, Steve and Skye on the other again Steve had let Skye in first.

They didn't have a chance to talk because suddenly their waiter appeared handing out menus. "And what would the happy couples like to drink?" He asked looking around at the four of them, Steve flushed and Skye corrected him.

"Sorry, only couple here is them. And I'll have a coke please." She smiled not bothering to look up from her menu as she glanced threw it. If she noticed the grin Tony kept throwing Steve she hid it very well.

"Coke for me too." Steve said looking through the menu, most of it was in French and he spoke very little and read even less. As Pepper and Tony ordered their drinks, some wine, Skye must have caught the look on Steve's face and leaned over to help him.

She pointed to a few things, "From here to here are just different versions of steak." Her hand brushed against his forearm and he felt himself have some goose bumps. "And over here is chicken, and seafood, and salads, and this stuff over here is mostly vegetarian items."

"You speak French?" Steve asked a bit impressed.

Skye giggled and flipped his menu around, "No, the English version is on the back." Steve defiantly went red. "It's okay, I didn't know that either until I flipped it around myself." Her hand rested on his arm for a moment before she pulled it back towards her and sat it in her lap setting her menu down her face was a bit flushed as was his at the contact.

"So were you able to get out of the house without a problem?" Pepper asked as she set her menu down as well.

"If only, no there was another err, incident, but that was to be expected, but it doesn't matter anymore, I'm here and he isn't and that's what matters now." She looked away from her cousin watching a couple a few table over being a bit overly romantic.

"You really shouldn't lock it up Skye, you need to let it out I'm sure it will make you feel better." Pepper reached across and rested her hand on Skye's which was dancing around her cutlery trying to keep her hands busy, it was apparent she didn't want to talk about it right now or possibly ever.

"I know what will make me feel better Pepper." Skye said a bit harsher than she meant to. She realized this and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Pep… I just, really don't want to think about him or what happened right now… I have enough stress with making sure the move is going to go smoothly and get my own place and set up an office. If I can just find a nice place to sit down and get back to writing I'll feel better." She gave her cousin a quick squeeze of the hand. "He's had far too much control for far too long, I just think it's time I took some of it back. If I ever feel like talking about it you'll be the first person I call. I promise."

Pepper nodded seeming to drop the subject changing it to what Skye was going to do for clothes seeing as how the airline has lost all her other bags that were her clothes. "Even if you get them back you'll need something until then."

Skye shrugged it off. "I have enough to survive the night I can go shopping tomorrow." Steve was a bit surprised at how little she cared about the missing clothes, most women now a days were always quite upset by the lost or the desecration of their belongings she was defiantly different from most of the women he met these days.

As their waiter came back and took their orders Skye's phone could be heard vibrating, but with her wearing a dress Steve wasn't sure where she could be keeping a phone. She seemed to be trying with all her might to ignore it but when Pepper asked she couldn't ignore it any longer. Dipping her hand into the cup of her dress, Steve looked away at this embarrassed for knowing; she pulled it out and glanced down. "It's him, ugh. How did he get my new number? I even switched carriers!" She dropped her phone onto the table; well it was more of a toss. It landed almost in front of Steve as he glanced down a number was showing up on it as it vibrated in front of him. He suddenly got a very strange idea and reached down picking it up and sliding his hand across the answer button he put it to his ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Where is that little bitch?" A gruff voice responded with an accent similar to Skye's he noticed Skye was almost trying to curl into a ball and disappear.

"I'm sorry; I think you have a wrong number." He tried to keep his voice pleasant, which wasn't easy as he wasn't thrilled with hearing him refer to a woman in such a disrespectful tone.

"How long have to had this number mate?" His gruffness seemed to dissipate a bit but Steve could still hear the curiousness in his voice.

"Since I've had this phone, sorry." And he hung up handing it back to Skye without a word.

She looked down at the phone in his hand and carefully took muttering a soft 'Thanks' as she placed it back into a pocket she had built into the dress. Steve didn't get a chance to look away but was glad to see it wasn't in the bra itself. "You didn't have to do that." She said not looking over at him.

"It's not a problem." He didn't look at her either. He didn't know why he did it to be honest he was just hoped that it would stop whoever it was from calling her, for now. He also tried to ignore the smirk Tony was sending his way. Thankfully their food showed up shortly and their attention was diverted to the food in front of them.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair as the four chewed their food. Pepper and Tony spoke about work and Skye watched the people around them and Steve watched Skye. Only Tony saw this though, and he filed it away to give Steve a hard time about it later.

Steve couldn't help but be intrigued with Skye. She let her facial expressions give her thoughts away, she smirked and seemed to laugh to herself when someone did something amusing to her and when she wasn't grinning at something amusing she seemed to have an almost serine look on her face.

"So Capsicle," Tony said suddenly making both Steve and Skye jump. "How goes the dating world? Anything good so far?"

Steve cleared his throat picking at his food a bit seeming to think about what he was going to say. It was true he had gone on a few dates, but all of the women were too infatuated with the fact he was Captain America instead of a man looking for an actual relationship. "It's going." He finally said, not understanding why Tony was suddenly asking him.

"Find Mrs. Right yet?"

"Not yet." Steve felt like he was aiming at something, as Tony normally was. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He smirked; Steve didn't have to be a mind reader to know he wasn't telling him. "You know, they say that normally you end up with the person you least expect to end up with. That you normally meet threw friends."

"Are you trying to say something Stark?"

"Not at all, just saying that love is found is the strangest places." He gave him a wink and Steve rolled his eyes. Tony had been the one to set him up on most of the dates he had gone all of which had been disastrous.

As the waiter came Tony paid the bill without a second glance and everyone stood up, Skye's phone had gone off again and she took it out and answered it. "Phoenix." She waiting as the person on the other end spoke she let out a deep breath pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, it's the other way around… they were supposed to be brought to the address in New York, not the one in London." She sighed and listened to the person some more. "Yeah thanks…" She hung up. "For nothing," she looked at Pepper, "They sent everything back to the flat in London, so he's going to get all my clothes and even some of my projects…"

"Well, you have backups for those don't you?" Pepper asked rubbing her back carefully almost as if she was afraid she'd hurt her.

"Yeah… but I'm pretty sure those had the new address in them… I was going to mail them to the company once I landed because I didn't exactly have the chance to before I left." Her body seemed to tense up a bit. "What if he finds them?" Her arms seemed to grip onto each other so hard Steve was surprised she wasn't in pain.

"Shh," Pepper rubbed her back pulling her into a hug. "I told you, we can take care of anything if he does show up. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen and I won't. Tony and I have this awesome alarm device and well you already know about the suit." She gave her a smile. "You're as safe as safe could be."

Skye let out a breath she had been holding in and nodded, "You're right… and there is a chance he won't see them. He probably won't even go through my things." Her words were positive, but her voice held none of it. And Steve noticed she still seemed very nervous.

As they made their way back to the limo Steve stood a bit closer to Skye feeling the fear seem to sweep off of her in waves. As they pulled in front of Stark Tower to drop Steve back off by his bike Tony got out with Steve giving Pepper and Skye a smile telling them he'd be right back as he got out of the limo shutting the door behind him.

"So." Tony said falling into step with Steve. "Skye seems nice doesn't she?"

Steve looked at him from the corner of his eyes for a moment, "Yeah she seems to be very nice."

"You figure it out yet?" Tony stepped in front of Steve stopping the both of them, his friendly smile now gone.

"Figure what out?"

"Skye, I know you're wondering why someone like her would come to the States. She has a good reason you know."

"I wouldn't doubt that she has, what are you trying to tell me Stark?"

"I've seen the way you've been watching her all night. You're interested in her aren't you?" The smirk was back.

"She doesn't seem like she's ready for a relationship Stark." Steve said avoiding the question.

"Well not yet, she has to move on eventually. And Pepper says she's been emotionally out of it for a few years now."

"So you're telling me this… why?"

"I'm telling you because I don't want you to hurt her." Tony's face was completely serious Steve was taken aback at that. "Just be careful, alright? She's been through enough." His smile was back again as he patted him on the arm. "Thanks for picking her up for me. Oh and here," He slipped a piece of paper into Steve's hand. "See you around Capsicle." He turned on his heel and jogged back towards the limo.

Steve looked down at the paper in his hands then back to the limo. He shook his head a bit and stuffed the paper into his jeans pocket before hopping onto his bike and taking off.


	2. Chapter 2

As Steve arrived home he pulled himself off of his bike feeling his leg brush against something he stopped and looked down at it. It was Skye's bag; he felt his heart jump a bit at the thought that he would have to return it to her. He quickly jumped onto his bike again kicking it to life and heading towards Tony and Pepper's home.

It was almost 10 when he rang the bell to the house; Pepper was the one who answered the door. "You did have it! We were just about to call, thank you dear." Pepper smiled stepping aside letting Steve follow her into the house. As they came around the corner to the living room he spotted Skye sitting on the couch now in a pair of what he assumed was Pepper's spare pajamas. They were just a size too big for her small frame. She had the waist rolled up a few times to keep the bottoms from dragging so badly and the strings on the pale pink tank top were tied into small knots to keep them from slipping off of her shoulders. But what shocked him the most were how her arms were covered with different stages of bruises and cuts. He almost dropped her bag as Skye noticed Steve standing in the doorway to the living room quickly covering her upper body very poorly with a nearby couch pillow.

"Mr. Rogers!" Skye gasped as she flushed with embarrassment and tucking her feet under her bottom.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know why he was apologizing as he looked away and set down her bag. "I forgot to give this back to you earlier…" It now made sense why even when he had been so gentle her face had still held so much pain.

Skye's face suddenly lit up in a small smile, "Thank you, you could have just called though. I would have been just as happy to come get it from you tomorrow."

Steve couldn't stop himself from asking the dumbest question he was sure he had ever uttered. "Are those bruises?"

Skye gave him a sad smile, "I wish I could tell you different Mr. Rogers. But that would be a lie, yes they are bruises." She slowly removed the pillow setting it on the couch next to her. "You're holding up better than Tony." She laced her fingers and set them in her lap. "He threw up."

Steve couldn't help himself he gave a weak chuckle Skye smiled glad he understood she was trying to be somewhat funny. "I was wondering where he was."

"Would you like some tea Mr. Rogers?" Skye asked standing up. "I was just going to make some for Pepper and myself, and something to keep Tony's stomach from being upset. I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind." She walked past him grabbing her sweater from the chair behind him pulling it over her torso and smiling up at him. When she looked at him like that how could he say no?

"I've never had tea before," He blabbed out.

"No worries, I'm sure you'll like it. Are you more of a bitter person or would you prefer something sweet?" Skye asked walking towards what he thought was the kitchen, he followed her without realizing it.

"Sweet please." Skye smiled.

"A man after my own heart," She pulled a tea pot onto the stove filling it with water as she started the stove and pulled out a few tea bags from some boxes they looked brand new. "I had Pepper pick a few things up for me before I arrived." She answered his unasked question.

"How long have you been planning this move?" Steve asked.

"About a month, it wasn't easy." She sighed, with her makeup gone Steve realized how tired she actually looked, not that she wore a lot of makeup but the light eyeliner and eye shadow that had now been washed from her face made enough of a difference to show.

"You really look very tired." He said softly reaching forward carefully and moving a few strands of her blonde hair from her face. She flushed a bit as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She was quite short without the heels, not that they made much of a difference themselves. Her hair which she had had in a bun at the base of her neck now hung freely and was actually really long it brushed just above her bottom and it was quite wavy. If it was straight it would have probably gone past her bottom. Her light green eyes shone very well against her pale skin and light almost white blonde hair. He couldn't help but think that she really was very pretty.

"I feel tired." She admitted giving a small yawn that ended with a small squeak, Steve couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Never heard a person make a noise like that before. It was cute."

She gave a small pout, "I hate that word," She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm a person not a tiny animal. People aren't cute."

Steve simply chuckled again and leaned against the counter, "Well you pull it off fairly well." He saw her blush.

"Well… thank you…" She didn't know what else to say, she had never really had any compliments from a man before and she was sure it showed.

"So, what exactly do you do for a living? I heard you say something about writing earlier at dinner." Steve said he needed to change the subject or he felt he would just stand there staring at her.

"I've pumped out a few books otherwise I actually work for a publishing company. A small place in London, but as I always did my work from home there is no worries about doing it from here." The tea pot started to whistle and Skye took it off of the stove and poured the boiling hot water into some cups with the tea bags already inside them. The smell was heavenly. She placed everything onto a small silver tray.

Steve took the tray from her and followed her back into the living room where Tony now sat with Pepper looking a bit paler after his puke session. "I'm sorry Tony; I didn't know you'd be so queasy. Here." She handed him a cup of tea adding a splash of cream and a bit of sugar in it. "This will calm your stomach and help you get some sleep." She smiled as Steve set the tray on a coffee table, Pepper picked up her own and added what she wanted to it sipping at it. "Here," Skye helped Steve add sugar and cream to his. "Let me know what you think." She smiled as Tony played his stomach for all it was worth getting some sympathy from Pepper who coddled him a bit in humor. Skye couldn't help but feel happy mixed with a small amount of jealousy at her cousin's luck with finding a good man. She turned her attention to Steve who took a drink from his cup and nodded.

"It's not too bad, I actually like it." It was true and he enjoyed that Skye smiled at it.

"I'm glad!" She sipped at her tea and letting out a long sigh. "This is what I was missing today…" Her eyes fell on the TV that Tony was currently flipping through, finally stopping on an old black and white movie that Skye didn't know the title of. She settled herself into the couch her feet under her making her lean towards Steve, her shoulder brushing against his as she breathed in and out. Steve knew it, it was an old horror movie that came out the same year he had become what he was now, he knew it was called The Corpse Vanishes but that was all he knew. "That's Bela Lugosi!" Skye breathed, "He was just an amazing actor. I loved him in Dracula." She flushed as Steve looked down at her, "I kinda have a thing for horror movies. I prefer the older ones like this, but I'll watch anything with blood and gore in it." Steve felt himself smile. "My favorite is Creature from the Black Lagoon. I love the old black and white ones the best." She sighed again as they settled in to watch the movie.

Before long Steve felt Skye press against his arm, he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. Her head was tilted to the side and rested against his shoulder, he reached over careful to not disturb her grabbing the cup from her before it spilled. With his movements she let go of the cup moving her arms to wrap around his bicep, she snuggled against him for the warmth as she let out a small sigh tucking her chin to her chest.

"She looks comfortable." Tony whispered smiling, Pepper was grinning herself.

"Steve, you can stay the night if you want." Pepper whispered getting up to take his empty cup and Skye's from him.

Steve wasn't sure what to say he just gave her a small nod, turning back towards the movie trying to ignore the smirk Tony was giving him. "You know, I think you two are cute together." Tony muttered while Pepper was in the kitchen rising out the cups.

"She hates that word," Was the only thing Steve could think to say.

"Well, hates it or not it's true. You two look like you were made for each other." Tony sighed and stretched out a bit turning back to the TV himself letting Steve think. "But I will tell you because you're my friend. I don't think she's ready. At least not yet." He looked back over at Steve who was watching Tony out of the corner of his eyes. "Right now she just needs support and a good friend."

"And who says I can't do that?" Steve asked a bit defensive.

"Didn't say you couldn't, but I see the way you look at her already. Love at first sight, pretty sure she has it too."

Steve's heart did a small leap, "Why would you say that?"

"Because otherwise I highly doubt she'd be sleeping against you like that if she wasn't." He silenced himself as Pepper came back into the living room shutting off the light as she did so. Now the only light in the room came from the TV hanging up on the wall. She grabbed a blanket covering her cousin and part of Steve as Skye gave a small twitch.

Steve looked down at her expecting her to be awake and he prepared himself to move away from her, but she was out like a light. Her arms and legs twitched as she slept throughout the movie, when it was over Tony handed Steve the remote and told him where Skye's room was and the spare bedroom he could crash in himself when he was ready for bed. He watched them walk away thinking that he could just take her to her room and head home himself, but the thought of still being there when she woke up in the morning gave him butterflies. He heard a clock strike one in the morning somewhere in the house and he felt a bit tired himself.

He made sure to move carefully as to not wake Skye as he slipped his arms under her holding her to his chest. She was a lot lighter than he guessed she was. He turned towards the stairs and quietly slipped up them her form bouncing against his chest as he did so. Tony had said it was the first bedroom on the right and that the one he could stay in was right next to it. He carefully opened the door with his foot, not wanting to jostle her to use his hand, thankfully it swung open and he stepped into the room a source of light coming from a small lamp next to her bed. He made his way to her bed and laid her down covering her up to her chin. He stood for a moment wondering if he should turn off the light for her. Looking down at her he felt a ping of sadness in the pit of his stomach at what she had to have gone through, it couldn't have been pretty and she still found the strength to smile. He sat on the edge of her bed, less tired than he was moments ago feeling he could sit and watch her all night to make sure nothing happened to her. He swept a few stray hairs from her face as he watched her for a couple more moments. Just as he was about to go to bed himself her eyes fluttered open looking up at him.

"What time is it?" She asked with a small yawn, the squeak at the end like before.

"A little after one, you uh, you fell asleep down stairs I was just getting ready to go to my own room." He stood wanting to give her space.

"Oh alright." She sat up a bit in the bed looking up at him a soft smile on her lips. "You're really comfortable you know that?" She slowly unbuttoned her sweater slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor.

"Really? Normally I hear I'm too hard." He wished he hadn't said it like that, it sounded wrong. Skye just giggled.

"Well then obviously you're cuddling with the wrong women. Or men, whichever." She sat up more her back straight as though a board was placed against it, he never noticed it before. "I don't judge."

"I'm not, I mean, women, err, I like women." He was flustered if she noticed she ignored it.

"It's okay if you don't. I used to have some friends like that, they were really nice." She played with the blanket. "I can't sleep if people stare too long, if you were wondering." He almost thought she could read his mind.

"I thought maybe I woke you by moving you." Steve admitted.

She shook her head no, "No, I'm actually a pretty deep sleeper. Normally once I'm out I'm dead to the world." She smiled up at him. "So you're staying the night then?" Steve nodded. "Do you like pancakes?" Again he nodded. "Good, I was going to surprise everyone. Well it's not really a surprise now that you know, but I thought it'd be nice to surprise Tony and Pepper."

"Well I can't wait. I normally go out for breakfast." Steve said sitting again on the edge of her bed, when he wasn't thinking about what to say next she was very easy to talk to.

"All the time?" She looked surprised.

"Every morning, there is a nice little place around the corner from my apartment I go to."

"Doesn't your girlfriend cook you breakfast?"

"Well, I uh, I don't really have one."

"Seriously? A gorgeous man like- I mean… a handsome man like you? I don't believe it for a second." She smiled at him again, he could tell she was teasing him.

He broke into a smile himself, "I'm serious. Most women just see me as Captain America, not an actual person. They'd rather have me for a prize than an actual boyfriend."

Skye shrugged, "You are kind of a prize," She stated, Steve felt himself frown. "I mean no matter where you go people are going to be in awe about you, but you deserve a woman who can handle that as well. Sure it sounds fabulous to be the girlfriend of a superhero, but it can't be easy. No relationship is easy, no matter whom the other person is you should treat them the way they want to be treated. That's what I think."

"How can such a smart woman like you end up with such a horrible guy?" Steve heard himself say before he could stop himself.

He saw her blush, "Even the smartest of us make mistakes… I made mine and I'm going to learn from it. I know someday I'll find the guy I'm meant to be with. I just hope he'll be as amazing as I dream about…" She said softly looking out the window that was in her room.

"He will be. I'm sure." Steve said his hand over hers. "I'll see you in the morning alright?"

Skye nodded and stood up herself. "I'll shut the door behind you. Good night Mr. Rogers."

He stopped at her door. "Steve, please, call me Steve."

She smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Steve." They stared at each other for a couple moments more before he forced himself to walk away towards his room.


End file.
